


I Will Be Back

by YesIWriteFanfiction



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesIWriteFanfiction/pseuds/YesIWriteFanfiction
Summary: Based upon a request I got on Tumblr.'Oh hey could I get a uhhhhhhhh hc with (maybe ratchet?) And s/o. S/o was a companion to the g1 bots and ratchet and they got very close. One day though, after ruining one too many of the Decepticons attacks, s/o is killed as a show of force. With their execution broadcasted live to the ark, s/os last words are 'i will be back.' fast forward to the lost light and Ratchet, meeting s/o again because of reincarnation.'





	I Will Be Back

The sight of your body hanging from that bridge, body gently swaying in the wind, would forever haunt his mind. Your lifeless eyes staring into the camera, so unlike the fire that usually burned within them. Your last words, echoing in his dreams until the end of time.

“I will be back.”

You had looked so sure when you said it, your voice not wavering for even a second. There might have been tears in your eyes but the bitter smile on your face told another tale. It was the look you always had once you had decided to do something. But despite this, despite your certainty, Ratchet didn’t believe it. Couldn’t believe it. He had seen your death as it was broadcasted live, he had embraced your cold body as they finally managed to bring it back. You were dead. And you would never come back.

Staying on Earth after you died became too painful. Everything reminded him of you. The flowers, the sky, the feeling of rain. So he left for Cybertron. But even there he could not feel any peace. He still could not stop thinking of you. So when he heard of the Lost Light… he knew he had to do it. Anything to make the pain go away.

The crew gathered on the ship was a chaotic mess. Something was always happening and there was always someone that needed his attention and care. It sure kept him busy. It should have been enough. But it wasn’t. No matter what, it always hurt. He never stopped missing you.

Ratchet was caught by surprise when he suddenly felt a couple of arms embrace him from behind, the sudden force of the impact almost making him fall.

“What the frag are you doing!?” he shouted as he turned his head around while trying to get those arms off him. He didn’t recognize the bot he saw. They were young, he immediately realized, very young. Their plating was vibrant, having the sort of luster that only a young bot could possess. They were smiling and looked up at him with unbridled joy. Ratchet felt himself shudder. That smile… it reminded him of you. Before he could tell the mysterious bot to let him go they started to talk.

“I finally found you!” they exclaimed happily. “When I couldn’t find you on Cybertron I was so confused until I learned of this ship and then I just knew you would be here!” Their smile only grew bigger as they talked. Finally Ratchet managed to push them away and he held them at an arms length as he stared down at them.

“Look, I don’t know you kiddo, you’ve got to have me confused with somebody else.” The bot shook their head vigorously at this.

“No no! I know it’s you! I could never mistake anyone else for you Ratchet!”

“Might I ask,” he asked, full of curiosity and confusion, “who you are?” For a second the mystery bot seemed bewildered at this statement before they seemed to realize something and they let out a loud ah.

“Of course you don’t recognize me, I look so different now. Ah, this is gonna be hard to explain, you’ve always been cynical and you don’t believe in these sort of things so you might not-”

“Just tell me who you are for Primus sake!” Ratchet exclaimed, slowly growing more and more irritated.

“Ah, sorry, I didn’t mean to ramble, it just been… so long since I last saw you and I got excited.” The bot took a deep intake before staring straight into Ratchet’s optics. Another shudder wracked his body. That gaze… “I don’t lie Ratchet. When I told you that I would be back I meant it.” As if struck by lightning Ratchet flinched, optics widening.

“It can’t be… no, it has to be a lie…” he paused, staring down into the floor before looking them in the optics again. “Y/N?”

You smiled widely and you embraced him again.

“I missed you Ratchet. But I’m here now. I’m back.”


End file.
